


kylux ficlets

by unstablekybercrystal



Category: Girls (TV), Peter Rabbit (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Public Display of Affection, Social Anxiety, Soft But Hot, public making out???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unstablekybercrystal/pseuds/unstablekybercrystal
Summary: This is where I'm gonna put my short ficlets! Any dedications/warnings will be in the summary for each ficlet/chapter. Enjoy!!





	kylux ficlets

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is dedicated to @softgingertwink on Twitter (happy birthday!!!) and @StaticRaining on Twitter! thomas doesn't like crowds. adam likes crowds a little too much.

“Adam! What are you— aaah!” 

 

Thomas yelped as he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist. The red carpet was full of people, and the two men were only faces in the crowd, but  _ still.  _ Thomas wasn’t one for public displays of affection beyond kisses and holding hands, but he didn’t mind at all when Adam squeezed his hip over his suit and brought him in for a bruising kiss. Thomas breathed in, making a low sound in his throat as Adam sucked Thomas’s plump lower lip into his mouth. Adam’s other hand made his way to Thomas’s chest, thumb rubbing over his clothed nipple, and Thomas pulled Adam even closer, their bodies flush against each other. They were behind a huge backdrop in front of which the celebrities were supposed to take pictures, and it’s not as if anyone would fi--

 

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the first flashbulb pop.

 

Adam just looked at Thomas and grinned, but Thomas wasn’t so used to being in the spotlight. This premiere was the first public event they’d been to together as a couple. Part of Thomas loved the pomp and circumstance of it, but another part wanted to be at home, practicing his violin and listening to Adam’s soft snores as he napped on their bed after fucking Thomas. Or maybe Thomas had fucked him; neither of them really had a preference.

 

Thomas knew he looked impeccable, his hair combed perfectly to one side and his forest-green suit making his eyes pop. He’d even styled Adam’s wild mane so that he looked a bit more presentable than he usually did, although Thomas had  _ absolutely _ nothing against his dark curls in any other circumstance.

 

The second flashbulb went off as soon as Thomas felt Adam grab his ass and squeeze. Thomas was  _ mortified. _

 

“Don’t you care?” he hissed, pulling away from Adam’s lips enough so he could talk.

 

Adam shook his head. “‘S kind of hot,” he slurred, chasing after his boyfriend’s lips.

 

Thomas huffed. “Well. You’re wrinkling my suit to death.”

 

“You care more about your suit than me?” Adam backed away, pushing out his lower lip. “I’m a little upset.” He was clearly joking, but the sight of those liquid brown eyes almost made Thomas want to slot himself against Adam and kiss him within an inch of his life.  _ Almost. _

 

“No. But in case you haven’t noticed, we’re about to be in a Daily Mail article entitled ‘Adam  _ Snack _ -ler’ and that will be my only legacy.”

 

“We could find somewhere else to go.” Adam bit his lower lip and shamelessly let his eyes wander over Thomas. 

 

Even though the cameras were gone, Thomas suddenly felt jumpy and on edge. He grabbed Adam’s hand, filled with a sudden need to be anywhere other than here. “Yes. Let’s go somewhere else. Anywhere else.”

 

That same shit-eating grin crossed Adam’s face. “I’m assuming you don’t want to fuck in the bathroom.”

 

“Not to  _ fuck _ , you giant oaf. Just so we can go somewhere where there aren’t three hundred photographers waiting for another picture of you groping my arse.”

 

The two of them made their way inside the cinema where the premiere was being held, Thomas ducking his head down and tightening his grip on Adam’s hand. He wasn’t keen on crowds like this, despite working at Harrod’s during Christmas time, and he needed to ground himself. Once inside, Thomas breathed an audible sigh of relief. Since the cinema wasn’t open to the public, it was empty except for a few employees and janitors who were cleaning and milling about. Thankfully, the few who were gaping at Adam had the sense not to ask him for a selfie when they saw Thomas’s bright red face.

 

Thomas led Adam over to an empty corner of the lobby, trying to find at least some semblance of complete privacy. Thomas knew Adam hadn’t meant to embarrass him, he just got carried away sometimes and forgot that others were nowhere near as comfortable in the spotlight as he was. “I’m sorry, Thomas,” Adam said softly, pressing a quick kiss to the corner of his boyfriend’s mouth. “That was shitty of me. I’m a piece of shit.”

 

Thomas shook his head and let Adam kiss him again, full-on this time. “You’re not, love. Don’t say that. I’m just not the biggest fan of crowds.” Thomas couldn’t help but relish in the soft look that crossed Adam’s face when Thomas had called him “love”. It was so different from the fiery, almost predatory manner that Adam had used when they first met. 

 

It had been late at night, in an upscale gay bar in the heart of London, and Thomas had simply been going to get a few drinks and chat with some of the other regulars like he always did. But he’d been distracted by the gorgeous American stranger who kept pestering him with questions. Thomas had made a game of it to keep things interesting and to keep himself awake after work, and the man had absolutely eaten it up.

 

Thomas had  _ almost  _ gone home with Adam, but found him too drunk at first to even tell Thomas where he lived at first. After Thomas had finally gotten it out of him, he’d accompanied Adam in the cab ride back to his hotel room, just in case. Adam had gotten back safely, but not before slipping Thomas his number, and Thomas decided that he’d text Adam when they were both more sober.

 

And the rest was history. Almost a year of history, in fact, though Adam hadn’t told the public about their relationship until recently. Thomas had wanted to keep it private, and they had until paparazzi had spotted them kissing in a restaurant during a date. Adam was amazed at how clear the picture looked through a window, but Thomas was simply in shock. He didn’t want to be  _ Adam Sackler’s Mystery Man _ , for fuck’s sake, it was simply embarrassing.

 

Now, everyone knew about them, and Adam took every opportunity to show Thomas off. But still, Thomas didn’t want to be seen  _ diddling  _ in a public space, even if it was with his boyfriend of a year. Adam didn’t seem to have the same reservations, based on his past behavior, but he’d been trying to respect Thomas’s boundaries. And it wasn’t as if Thomas hadn’t  _ wanted  _ to kiss Adam, he just didn’t appreciate the whole photography business.

 

He told Adam such, and the taller man’s shoulders seemed to relax. Thomas looped his arms around Adam’s neck, and tilted his head up ever so slightly to grin at him. “It isn’t as if we’re not going to see each other ever again.” Whenever Adam was in London, he stayed at Thomas’s flat now, and both of them felt utterly domestic.

 

“True,” Adam said, looking thoughtful. “We have plenty of time to fuck when we get back.”

 

Thomas suppressed the urge to shush him, since no one was around, anyway. He still wasn’t quite used to how nonchalant Adam was when talking about sex, but it never really bothered him.

 

“You look so good in your little suit,” Adam continued, and leaned in to kiss Thomas again. Once he pushed his tongue between Thomas’s lips, Thomas sucked on it a little bit before pulling back. He  _ had  _ to stop, but now that they were out of sight, Thomas could feel himself starting to become hard. Adam could feel it, too, and he ground his hips against Thomas’s.

 

“Everyone’s about to be coming in soon, baby,” Thomas said, though even he could tell that his voice sounded thick. Adam’s hands were at his waist again, trying to pull him impossibly closer. The press of Adam’s hips was intoxicating, but Thomas wasn’t so easily swayed.

 

“Okay,” Adam said after a long look at Thomas. Thomas held out his hand as they walked toward the front door and back out into the crowd of people, and Adam held onto it like a lifeline. “And anyway,” he continued while they were still out of earshot, “we still have the limo on the way back.”


End file.
